


Sovereign

by VLRichard



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLRichard/pseuds/VLRichard
Summary: Kagome is a lady in waiting to Kikyo, future Queen of Japan. For her, this is only a job, but as she journeys to court she finds herself enjoying this new life more than she thought possible. Of all the new experiences, none catch her attention more than the King.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic! I love Inuyasha and I'm working on becoming a better writer, so I wanted to try something new and FINALLY make a fanfic. I've wanted to write once I first started writing the anime, like ten years ago. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

Chapter One

I'm jolted awake by a dull thud outside my tent. Maybe a bird, maybe an animal, but whatever it is I curse it to hell for awakening me. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to will myself back to sleep.

I shift onto my stomach and try to get comfortable on my poor excuse for a cot, but it's a fruitless errand, as the bedding is hard, thin, and scratchy.

Even with three layers under me I can still feel the cold ground below. My blanket is a little thicker, just barely, so it helps keep the chill away, but only when my feet are pulled up to my chest as the blanket only covers half of my body.

After another few minutes of tossing and turning I throw the blanket off me with a frustrated sigh of surrender and turn over onto my back, tired eyes glaring at the roof of my tent.

I'm surrounded by carts of my mistress's possessions, weapons, items for the horses, and bins of food, all the things we need for our journey.

It's still dark outside, but not pitch black, which means the sun will be making an appearance soon. Three months of getting up at the crack of dawn, sometimes before it, has rendered me unable to sleep in.

I stretch my arms high above my head and push up onto my elbows.

Today is a big day. It's THE day. Today, my mistress will go to Alenia and begin courting the King. I've never seen him, but I've heard he is intelligent, powerful but fair, and very diplomatic. I heard that out of all four sovereigns, whom act as smaller kings ruling each region, his court is the most majestic and luxurious.

Apparently once you go to his court, you never want to leave. I also heard he's rarely seen and very reclusive but he always has his citizen's best interest at heart.

Those things can be inferred just be looking around our kingdom.

We are thriving here, with peace most of the time, and citizens enjoying their lives. Not like in other empires which are experiencing famine, war, and genocide. Here, we are protected.

I rise completely out of my bed, roll my shoulders to try and remove the stiffness, and go to my clothes from yesterday. I begin to slip them and go to wash my face using the basin of water that is near the opening of the tent.

We have been travelling for a week straight on the road to Alenia and today we will finally arrive. Kikyo, of course, has been treated to all the amenities and luxuries someone of her status deserves, with a lovely warm tent, comfortable bedding, and nice food. Her other ladies in waiting also sleep with her, while myself, the outcast of the group, sleeps in the storehouse tent where I have to fight the cold of the night, the heat of the day, the bugs and all manner of the word 'roughing it'.

Technically, I could sleep in there with my mistress since I have the same job as the other four, but, I don't feel like fighting with them about my status and how 'undeserving I am for such luxuries', you know, the typical bull.

All cleaned up, I go ahead and roll up my cot now so that is one less thing I'll have to do later. Since I have not received a rude wake up call, I know that I am the first one up, so it's my responsibility to wake up the other ladies.

I slip a thick covering that is hanging by the door onto my shoulders and exit my tent. The cold morning chill hits me and removes the last traces of sleep from my body. I pull the covering tighter and walk the few feet of the snow-covered ground to my mistress's tent, stepping over sleeping guards on the way.

Immediately when I enter the tent I'm hit with a tinge of jealously. Due the dying fire in the center of the front room, it feels like heaven in here, and all the ladies are sleeping close under full length blankets on top of one large futon. Ugh, it looks so comfy I just want to crawl in with them, but that would be met with a mutiny.

After another moment of lamenting my situation, I wake them up one by one. They don't appreciate the wakeup call of course, but it must be done. If we are all not up, with breakfast waiting, ready to attend to my lady's every need, there will be hell to pay. Hell not from our mistress, but from Tanada, my mistresses' main lady, and our superior.

She is mean, nasty, uncaring and especially has it out for me. There are six of us total, five ladies in waiting and Tanada acting as our overseer.

She has been a lady in waiting practically her whole life, so she has experience we don't and thus has seniority over us.

After waking all the ladies, I head back outside. The sun is finally up, and I am thankful for the warmth it brings.

Two guards, finally awake, are perched at my lady's door, and I smile at them upon my exit. I enter my tent again and grab some firewood, a few pots, and some food and head back outside to the firepit that is in between my tent and my lady's. I lay out the wood and begin to repeatedly strike a flint stone in an attempt to start a fire. As I focus in on my task my mind wanders back home.

Kikyo is from the house Hanada. They are the ruling family of their village and the five villages surrounding it, including mine. Kikyo has spent much time at the different courts, being of nobble blood, so she is well prepared for what awaits at the end of this journey.

Her beauty, grace, and character is known far and wide, so it was only right that the King would want to take her as his wife. I'm not sure of their relationship, as the only time Kikyo talks to me is to make sure I'm doing what I'm told, but I have heard that almost every man that meets her desires her for a wife, so I'm sure the King won't be any different.

When the call went out that Kikyo needed another lady in waiting, as one had gotten married and moved to another village, I literally ran at the opportunity. The money was much needed. Many young ladies came at the call, 30 in total, as the money is good, but I beat out the competition due to my aptitude with a bow, my healing abilities, and my likeness to Kikyo, which Taneda said "may come in handy in a dangerous situation." So I would be bait if it came down to it, great.

Working for Kikyo has given me a glimpse into her beyond the rumors. Beyond her well- known beauty and her grace and class, she is cold, commanding and calculating. Everything a Queen needs to be. Sometimes, and I would never admit it to anyone, not that anyone talks to me here, I wonder if she is really even interested in King, or only in the crown and the power and wealth that comes with it. I wonder why I even care. I get paid regardless and soon, very soon, this will no longer my problem.

Although Kikyo's family rules our village, they report to our Sovern, Lord Kouga, who rules the Eastern region. He is a strong boastful demon with an affinity for making the young ladies fall in love with him.

Kikyo has spent a lot of time at his court of Walfnia, in this last year I've been employed, but I was always back home, or unneeded, so I've never met him. I've heard some of the other ladies speak highly about his charm and good looks. Secretly, I would like to meet him, or, at least glimpse him.

I've lived in the East my whole life and I yearn to explore what else is out there. What are other people like, what types of food do they eat, are they friendly? Above all, I want to learn about different healing techniques, for both humans and demons.

Visiting Alenia will truly be my first time at court. I'm both nervous and excited. I have no idea what to expect and I hope my unfamiliarity with the ways of the upper-class does not cause me any embarrassment.

Once Kikyo is crowned Queen, my job will be over. I suppose if she wants to keep me she could ask, but I will politely refuse as I have another goal in mind, the Midlands. That is what I am ultimately saving for.

The Midlands are a perfectly harmonious place, or so I've heard. Don't get me wrong, most places within the Kings empire are peaceful, but it still can be fragmented. Most demons live either in court, or in very close proximity, and most humans live on the outskirts. Demons, being stronger and living longer have an easier time amassing wealth, so they can keep up with the lifestyle that the court affords.

The Midlands, aptly named for their location and atmosphere, are where demos and human mix. There isn't the excess and luxury that is present in the court, but more like a peaceful place with hard workers, an abundance of resources, and nice people. I have always dreamed of visiting there since I was little.

A rustle has me turning my head towards Kikyo's tent to see Tanada starting at me, assessing the situation to see if I am doing my job. Seeing me right on time with my tasks, she gives me a nasty and abruptly turns around and goes back into the tent. I smile as I turn back to the now growing fire. Tanada missed her chance to yell at me. Today will be a good day.

Even though we are all Kikyo's ladies, we couldn't be more different. All the rest of the ladies are from the same village as Kikyo, and are from well off noble families. Which meant they were more refined, more vein, and 'into' the things that happened at court. They are spoiled and worried about their looks. It also meant they were wealthy, so none of them really did this for the money. They did it so they could be near Kikyo and benefit from her status and nobility, and from her future. Getting into her good graces now meant that later, when she was Queen, they would be in a powerful place.

All that translated to all this work was beneath them, and too good for me. They did the easy stuff, help Kikyo get dressed, do her hair, help her bathe, and I do all the hard work, tend to the horses, clean up, move heavy stuff.

I on the other hand come from way less of a social standing. I was just a regular villager, I couldn't even attend balls. We had money to support ourselves and we weren't starving, but we couldn't afford a nice horse, or nice clothing. I did need the money, and because of that I basically did everyone's work. If I didn't I would get in trouble and since Tanada hated me I know she would get me fired. I could tell Kikyo, but then the rest of the ladies would make my job even more miserable and I'm not sure she would even believe me.

So I worked twice as hard, with half the credit, day in and day out with only a few breaks.

After the pan I set on the fire was heated, I begin mixing together breakfast for the camp which consisted of dried fish, milk oats, and tea. With that cooking I entered my tent again to pick out Lady Kikyo's ensemble for the day.

I choose a lovely emerald dress, accented in a few small diamonds, with matching green shoes. My hand lingered on the soft fabric. Without meaning to I held the dress up to the face and inhaled the fresh scent of clean. I would never wear something like this, and that was okay. I was content just to dream. This dress has a corset that tied in the back, loose sleeves, a V-neck collar, and a tight fitted skirt that was slightly darker than the top half of the dress. This is the latest fashion, according the gossip I've overheard, and Kikyo will want to make sure that she not only fits in with the style of the court, but outdoes them in every manner.

After gathering her dress, I head towards my mistresses tent. I stop and stir the oats and turn the fish, and enter Kikyo's tent to assist in her getting ready.

"Kagome!" I hold back my sigh. I hadn't even made It through the threshold and I'm getting orders.

"Get the lady's bath things ready", Tanada barks at me without even waiting for me to acknowledge her greeting.

"But", I am about to interject that Kikyo JUST took a bath last night, but the fiery look Tanada gives me has me immediately shutting my mouth.

I once again head back to my tent to gather her things. I gather up a whicker basket, which I'm proud to say I made myself, and gather up some scented soaps, a lotion, a scented oil, a small rough towel, and a hair brush. I also grab a bamboo tray with handles, for Kikyo's breakfast.

With my items collected I enter Kikyo's tent again and go further in to the middle room. I see my mistress sitting down reading a book while Tanada stares at me unpleasantly. I give my mistress a formal bow, which she doesn't acknowledge, and hand Tanada the hair brush, which she snatches from my hand and begins combing my lady's hair.

Kikyo was breathtakingly beautiful, just like the rumors. She was tall, thin, with flawless skin, and long waist length silk hair that fell in a thick current behind her.

The hairbrush I collected was really unnecessary, even if she never brushed it, it would still be perfectly straight. Her skin was pale, and clashed perfectly against her dark hair. She looked to be all the queen that she would soon be.

She was poised, graceful, and dainty, but she was also cold and closed off. I had been serving her for a whole three months and I still knew nothing about her.

I grab the tray and head back outside to collect breakfast. I only gather enough for Kikyo. I may cook for everyone else but I sure as hell won't serve them. I sit the tray of food on the small wood box beside Kikyo and with another bow I head back outside.

The other ladies and the guards have already helped themselves, and upon further inspection I see they have eaten everything. The other ladies don't even acknowledge the fact that they, once again, have left me without food. At least the guards look at me somewhat guiltily. I give them a small smile to let them know that this was okay. I was use to this treatment. This is temporary, I repeat over and over in my mind. That mantra is the only thing that will get me through all this.

With all the food eaten, the other ladies follow Kikyo out to the hot springs, leaving me with the dishes. After getting those cleaned up, stubbing out the fire, I work with the guards to pack everything up into the carriages. Kikyo's bath was quick, as we didn't want to be late for our meeting, and she is dressed at the hot springs so there wasn't much more that needed to be done.

After everything was packed, Kikyo and all the other ladies boarded the first carriage, while I boarded the second carriage with all the possessions. I was squished and pressed for room, but I didn't really mind. It gave me a chance to just look out at the scenery and just take everything in. With a crack of the reins, we took off, finally on our way to Alenia.

* * *

 

What can go wrong, will go wrong. They should really make that a law because it is definitely true. Of course, not even an hour outside of the gates of Alenia, one of carriage's tires cracks. The carriage I'm in, of course.

Thankfully, due to Kikyos' punctuality, we left very early that morning, so even with this slip up, we still had time to make it to the palace before the feast began. The sun was still high in the sky and I could see the giant wall surrounding the kingdom up ahead, so we're weren't that far off.

With both carriages stopped I approach my mistress's carriage and knocked on the door. An angry Tanada opens the window covering glaring at me.

"What?", she asks me, her face angry at the intrusion, like I had someone caused the wheel to break.

Ignoring her, I speak directly to Kikyo. "Mistress, I have an idea. Since only one carriage is broke, and it'll take a little while for it to get fixed, you can continue to the palace and I can wait with the second carriage."

Tanada opens her mouth to disagree with my plan, but she doesn't, because it's a good idea. That same indignant look is on her face. She hates when I'm right.

Kikyo gives a small reserved smile and nods her head in agreeance. "Ok. We will continue on and Kagome will catch up with us when you can." I nod in acceptance and give one final bow. Tanada seems pleased with this idea, happy to get rid of me.

I smile at my genius. This served two purposes, and one was selfishly for my benefit alone. I could get a moment to myself to explore the forest and hold off going inside the castle for as long as possible. Although I was excited, I was nervous. Would the courtiers treat me like the other ladies in waiting? Like I was less than because I wasn't noble. Because I didn't have an excess of money?

I quickly run back to the cottage and gather some of Kikyo's suitcases, the ones that have her items she would need right away. Just in case I couldn't get there till morning she would still have everything she needs.

Even though me and Kikyo aren't friends and we don't talk and she doesn't ask me anything about my life, I still want her to be happy. I want her to impress the King and exceed. I want the him to like her and I want her to be the Queen she is, not to get anything from her in the future, but I want everyone I encounter to be happy. My mother tells me that's the goodness in me, always having a soft spot for everyone.

After I deliver the rest of Kikyo's bags I bid her farewell, and good luck, promising her that I will catch up soon. I watch her carriage drive away. Once it's out of my line of sight, I take off in a run.

* * *

 

I head to the opposite direction of the kingdom and head in the direction of a giant tree I saw on the ride earlier. As weird as it sounds I felt drawn to it. Like I just had to see it. Like I needed to be in its presence.

Ten minutes later, I arrive, out of breath, and standing in front of an immobile giant. It's taller than any tree I've ever seen. Standing proud and ancient. It calls to me. Its roots are wide and sturdy, coming up out of the ground like they are protecting their master from any threats. In a trance I walk forward until the tips of my hands are touching its barks. It feels so…..alive. I suddenly get an urge I can't ignore, and I step back from the colossus of a tree and look up. I can't even see the top, but soon, I will.

I ditch my shoes and strip off all the layers of my kimono till I'm just left with my white under dress, my Nagajuban and begin my ascent. I can move much freer this way, and I feel amazing. I remember doing this when I was younger. Running around my village with my little brother, getting into any trouble that we could find. In those moments, I never thought I would have to grow up.

I continue climbing and as I finally make my way to the halfway point, I make the mistake of looking down.

I'm not afraid of heights, and even though I'm only half way up I'm still super high off the ground. It's too late to stop now. I have to keep going. I finally make it to the as close to the top as I'm brave enough to venture, and look out into the distance in the direction I came from.

There. The kingdom of Alenia was in my vision. Even from such a distance it was lovely. The sun was starting to go down and lanterns were being lit so I could only see the glittering of lights from the kingdom. I couldn't wait to see the inside.

I just sit back against the tree, both hands holding a branch tight and just breathing everything in. I smile at my realization. I'm somewhere else, in a new place, about to meet new people. I feel so…..energetic! I carefully sit down and lean against the tree, gazing at this new place, with new possibilities. I wonder what this place will bring me.

* * *

 

I haven't been gone too probably just an hour, but I think it's time to head back. The guards driving that carriage are nice enough, so I know they won't leave without me but I'd rather not make the walk back to the carriage at night, and in another hour or so it would be pitch black.

I reach for a branch behind me to begin my descent, only to be met by a figure in the shadows leaning casually against the same branch I was attempting to reach for. I'm so surprised that I miss the branch I tried to grab and wobble backwards, off the branch and towards the ground.

This is it. I have to be what, 100 feet up, at least? This will surely kill me. My mother also said my curiosity was going to be my end, damn her for being right. I'm falling, and I'm so scared I can't even scream. I feel the wind whooshing past me, and I close my eyes in anticipation of the impact.

After a minute of not feeling all my bones break, I open my eyes in confusion, only to be met by two golden eyes.

I do the first thing that comes to my mind. I scream, only to be roughly dropped to the ground.

"Hey!" I yell at the retreating figure and rub my abused backside. With the sun coming down I have to strain my eyes to see the figure, but it continues walking, in the shadow of the trees.

"Hey!" I once again yell and this time he, or she, finally stops walking.

"Why did you drop me like that, that was rude!" I demand of my savior.

With it's back still turned It tilts its head towards me. "You're loud."

His voice. His. It was a him. His voice was really deep and really smooth.

I stood up, rubbing my sore behind, and marched right up to him determined to give him a piece of my mind.

"Well, If you hadn't scared me I wouldn't have fallen and you wouldn't have had to save my life." My thinking is rational and sound.

Without even turning around he mumbles a "Whatever wench", and keeps on walking.

My mouth drops at his rude remark.

I pick up my pace and continue to follow him. "Hey, jerk face, my name isn't wench!" I'm hot on his heels, jogging now to try and keep up with his pace.

He stops, and with my pace I run right into him and fall back onto my butt, again.

"Your right. It's not wench. That's too nice. Get lost bitch!" He emphasizes my new nickname and then jumps up into the tree.

My mouth is doing a perfect impression of a goldfish. How dare him? No, he will not speak to me that way. I'm a lady.

Before I know it very unladylike insults are flying out of my mouth towards the uncouth buffoon.

"You." "Rude." "Pig." Each word is accented with a rock thrown in his direction. It's night so I'm sure I'm not hitting him but still, it drives my point home.

The distinct sound of laugher follows directly after, but I just continue to throw rocks.

"You jackass", I stop throwing rocks to think of a new tactic. I'm all out of ways to annoy him.

"You douche bag! How dare you? You're an asshole. I hope you choke on a rock!" Silence followed the tense moment, and I strained my ears to listen for any movement. For any sign of him.

"You throw like a girl."

I let out a squeal of shock. The voice behind me is close, so close that startles me and I turn around abruptly to see him standing behind, arms crossed, standing in the shadows. But I could of sworn he was above me.

I never even heard him move. How did get down from the tree that quick. And how was he directly behind me just one second ago and now so far away? Demon, my mind answers , that would explain a lot.

"Get lost." He says slightly loudly since was kind of far away. Those two words are final, and leave no room for discussion from me.

I also cross my arms, mimicking his pose. "You're not the boss of me." I yell, but I try to be cool and calm.

"Actually, I am." I cock my head to the side at that. What does he mean by that?

I open my mouth to ask what the hell that means, but I remember why I was climbing down from that tree to begin with. The carriage. It must be fixed now.

I look up at the sun to see almost completely out of my vision. I only had like twenty more minutes of daybreak.

With an undignified "Crap", I turned around and take off running as fast as possible towards the direction of the carriage. It's probably only ten or so minutes away, so as long as I don't get distracted by another annoying mysterious stranger then I'll make it.

Ten minutes of my fast pace has me panting hard as I slow to a walk as the carriage enters my line of sight. The driver is just finishing up with the repair of the wheel so I am right on time. I hop into the carriage and continue to look out the window, trying to catch my breath, and slow my raging heart. It must be pounding so hard because of the run, nothing else would explain it.

Although my body is on the way to Alenia, my mind is still stuck in the opposite direction it, with the strange man, no, the demon, that saved my life, He set my blood on fire, and not in the good way.

* * *

 

Alenia was gorgeous. Even at night it was everything I dreamed of. It was everything I had heard about. White and gold pillars flanked the entrance and the front was surrounded my a clear river with two giant fountains flanking it.

There were lanterns lit everywhere, like I saw from the tree, and they were even more gorgeous in person. Flags adorned with the royal seal, a giant white dog in front of a red sea with gold trim, were everywhere, flying high and strong.

The doors leading to the inside of the palace were a bight cherry wood, and were flanked by white marble columns that were usually seen more in France, not in Japan.

We entered and I was even more impressed.

It was clean and sparkly and beautiful. It was a fairy tale castle means for a princess, meant for someone like Kikyo. It took my breath away. I turned in a circle as I took in the sights and sounds. People were in a wide array of colors and lovely fabrics.

Different booths and market shops were on every corner and a large fountain with a statue of a dog, the same as on the crest, sat in the middle. Children played and courtiers talked and walked quickly around. Only a few minutes inside and I could already see how someone could get caught up in this world. His world.

Since Kikyo and the other ladies had already been escorted in, but there was no royal welcome for me, but just being here was enough.

I stepped out of the carriage and let my eyes get their feel of a world I had never seen before. Seeing all the royals for the first time stirred up a lot of good new feelings, but also a negative one. I felt self-conscious for the first time in my life about my attire. I pulled the top of my dress down self-consciously. It was brown and plain and sans jewels. And most of their hair was long and flowing, haven been treated with oils and potions to make it shiny and soft. My hair was in a messy bun on top of my head with renegade curls constantly trying to escape their bonds. I felt like a mess.

"Ms. Kagome" The formal greeting coupled with hearing my name surprised me, causing me to whip around towards the sound of my name, but there wasn't anyone standing there.

"Down here!"

I look down at the cute voice trying to get my attention. It was a small fox kitsune with emerald eyes and a cute little tail with a matching green bow. He was soooo cute!

I bent down to his eye level! "Hi, I'm Shippou. I'm here to escort you to the dining hall for the feast!", he smiled up at me. He was dressed in a cute green ensemble with white pants, no shoes. He was adorable.

Feast? Wow. I like this place already. I loved to eat and since I didn't get breakfast nor lunch I was ravenous. Shippou reached out his hand to me, but I bent down to pick him up instead. Shippou gives me directions to the great hall, and as follow the path he leads me on, I take in all the different new things. I feel so out of place here, I feel so…. plain.

But that melancholy thought leaves just as soon as it comes. I didn't think the court could get any better but as I go deeper I see so much more to offer. My eyes are moving around too quickly for me to take everything in. There are even more stalls, with people selling clothing and jewelry and spices, and dancers and people doing magic tricks. Everyone was happy and lively here. I don't realize I have stopped walking until Shippou tugs on my shirt, pointing in the direction we need to keep walking towards.

Once I finally make it to the great hall, I am surprised by the sheer number of people here. At least 200! The roof to the great hall is glass, so we have a clear view of the stars and everyone is seated at long tables. The dining hall is white with red curtains, a common theme here, and the tables are filled with breads and cheese. My mouth is already watering. The people here seem to be a step up from the courtiers I saw outside. They all have smug looks on their faces, they all seem very self important, and most of them are demons.

Kikyo, as the King's guest, is seated at the right hand of the table, the seat reserved for the King still empty. I see the rest of the hand maidens at the same table as Kikyo, but sitting further down at the end as their station merits. I head in that direction, but Tanada's angry glare stops me. She points all the way to the back of the room, to a table that was mostly empty and away from all the cheer and festivities.

Welp, I guess that's where I'll be tonight. I am not complaining, as long as I get to eat. Besides, I would feel out of place sitting with all the other courtiers, whose facial expressions clearly said they thought they were better than everyone else, they certainly thought they were better than me.

Just as I sat down trumpets sounded and the giant doors leading to the great hall open. Out stepped many royal guards clothes in black with armor leading with who I presume to the be the King. I couldn't see anything!

I was far too curious for my own good, as indicated by the tree incident so I needed to see him. If he really was as reclusive as they say this could be my only chance. I seriously considered standing on top of the chair but wisely thought against it.

Every stood up and formed two long lines flanking the entrance, all trying to get a glimpse of the king. I tried to look over and under but nobody would budge, so I moved towards the front of the line of courtiers where it was a bit thinner.

Finally, the sea of people parted, and he, the King, finally walked into my. I felt my eyes widen and my heart stop.

Oh my God. He was…..gorgeous. I mean, like drop dead gorgeous. Like the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life gorgeous. Actually, that word was too lenient. He was a god. He had long silver hair tied back in a long braid, and tan skin. He was very tall, I had to look up at him to look into his eyes as he passed me, and he had broad shoulders which I could still clearly see through his long sleeve clothes. He was dressed in white and red kimino with a gold belt adorning, and boots to match. I literally felt like I couldn't breath.

I saw his nose twitch and then instantly his eyes were on me, like he could hear my thoughts. My eyes were wide and unbelieving, and I was probably drooling.

My eyes followed his every move as he walked, and as he passed me, his eyes caught mine and I felt like it was just the two of us in the room. As he passed me his nose twitched and eyes lit up, like he had just gotten a joke that I didn't get, and a cocky smirk stretched across his face

After his long procession to the front ended, he took his place at the front of the long banquet table and sat down beside Kikyo. My eyes never left his, and I realized he was still staring at me. In that moment my skin felt charged, his eyes felt like they were boring a hole through me. What was this feeling? Was I just scared that he was judging me unfairly? Nervous that I had made eye contact with the most powerful person on this continent? Or was it - .

"Kagome!" Shippou voices shakes me from my trance and I look down into his worried eyes. He's standing right beside me, his eyes quickly looking around us. I follow his eyes to see the entirety of the dining room staring at me. Everyone had returned to their seats except me. I turned beat red and made the short journey back to my seat. Oh my gosh.

The king was seated, which meat everyone should also be seated. I had already failed my first test. I sigh. I had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Comment and tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading!

V.L.


	2. Chapter Two

The hall had finally started talking again after going dead silent. They were staring at the girl who had foolishly broken royal protocol. The girl who belonged to me.

As Kikyo watched Kagome make a fool of herself she just let out a sigh. That girl couldn't stay on the straight and narrow if she was paid to, but in her defense, she wasn't afforded the same upbringing as probably everyone else in this room.

For all intensive purposes Kagome was a simple peasant, and everything about her echoed that fact. She was clumsy, loud, and many times could not control her facial expressions, as was one of the first rules taught to high-class women. She could never pass for anything other than what she is.

But, despite her uncouth behavior and rough exterior, she was literally the nicest person she knew. She was kind and a very hard worker. Kagome probably thought she didn't notice, but she knew that everything that got done was because of her.

But Kikyo never complimented her, or thanked her, as this was her job. It wasn't her way. And, she was probably the only one of her hand-maidens who wouldn't double cross her if it meant propelling their own agenda.

As I turn to the king I notice him still staring in her direction. I hope he isn't thinking of punishing her. She doesn't know any better. I thought she would have a little bit more of royal education but I over estimated her aptitude on the subject. I would have Tanada give her some basic lessons.

"Forgive my servant your highness," I say, breaking the kings attention, "this is her first time at court. She has yet to learn protocol." The king turns to me at my plea for leniency, and I'm taken aback by his clear complexion and expressionless face.

"It's fine. She'll learn her place soon enough." I give him a small smile, because he is right. During the time Kagome is here she will learn her place. She won't have a choice. She'll see how conniving and ruthless all these courtesies can be and it'll change her. No one comes her unscathed.

The first course is brought out. I'm starving but I have to give an air of a queen, graceful and poised at all time, so I can only eat slowly and intentional. Everyone In the hall is staring at us. Mainly because no-one can eat until he does, but they are also assessing me.

Acting as judge and jury about whether I could really be the future queen. They stare at me and I stare right back, unabashed and unafraid. I've never seen so many demons in one place before. The hall is evenly mixed, but seeing them all is a new sight to me. I will get use to it though. I'll have to.

When he begins eating so does everyone else, and the attention is temporarily taken off me. To my right are my ladies sitting further down and to his left are his most trusted advisor, some of his chief assessors, and his guard flanking us.

Myself and everyone here knows the guard is just tradition. He could take out anyone at anytime without struggle. Word of his strength has traveled far.

I take my first spoonful of the potato soup dish. It's rich and decadent and the best thing I've ever had, but I must remember my purpose. I am vying for a title, and nothing will stand in my way. I carefully assess the king as I eat. His manners are royal and refined, gained from years of practice, since he was bred for the title since he was a child.

In his royal garb he looks every bit of the king I've always known him to be. I've met and interacted with him on just a few occasions, but he never disappoints.

Despite his pedigree there is still a roughness about him that screams strength and fortitude.

Just like he was bred for this, bred to be Sovereign, I was bred to be at his side. Or any kings side for that matter. It's just an added perk to be Queen of the entire continent.

Sometimes, when I really think hard about it, I don't know if I'm here for him, or just for the crown, but either way, they'll both be mine.

* * *

When everyone again begins light cheerful chatter, I inconspicuously began to asses Kikyo. I take in her eyes roaming over me and realize she is doing the same.

We hadn't seen each other in almost a year, but she was still as beautiful as I remember. I had never seen a woman so graceful and confident, not since my own mother, whom wasn't even a queen but deserved the title.

We hadn't really spoke since she arrived other than the normal formalities, so I couldn't make out her character. Has she changed? has she matured? Is she less rigid than I remember?

If I think about it, I guess I had never been able to read her. She has always been cold and closed off, calculating even. But that is exactly how a queen should be.

She could command a room without even speaking and have everyone's attention on her without even lifting a finger. She was everything a empire would need. She was everything a king needed at their side.

And she certainly looked the part. Her long hair, even longer than mine, was free and flowing. It was bone straight, her signature, and was adorned with pearls and pins, a sign of a high-ranking lady. She comes for noble blood and her poors drip that fact.

There was a tell of status in a woman's hair at court. If it was down that meant a lady was wealthy and could afford to keep it maintained. Women of less status kept it it up and wealthy women who had it up had it twisted, braided, curled, and pinned in intricate styles.

That was the only acceptable style if it wasn't down. Looking around, almost 90% of the women followed those rules. It was unspoken.

Even Kikyo's gown looked like it was meant for this. It was bright, shimmering, and expensive. There was detailed designs stitched and there wasn't a single wrinkle in it, despite the fact we had been sitting for some time.

After I consumed the soup the second course was served, a hearty dish of chicken, potatoes, carrots and a cheese sauce. We were potentially dining with the future queen after all so we wanted to serve up a hearty meal.

I don't know if she liked it or not, as she barely touched her plate. But that was usual here. For some unknown reason women though that by showing they were mortal and had an apetitie that would make them less desirable. It was strange.

Despite having the woman who's beauty is known across the consent sitting beside me, my eyes drifted without my permission back to the girl as I ate. Even though she was at least 50 feet away, thanks to my demon blood I could see her clear as day.

When I first saw her, I was shocked, not believing my eyes. It was the girl from the forest. The one that spoke to me so openly and unabashed. Granted, she didn't know who I was but even to a stranger her tongue was fast and viscous. Similar to mine. Only Sango had a more reckless mouth for a woman. But she doesn't count, as she could take out most demons and damn sure any human.

I smelled her as soon as I entered and my eyes scanned the room all at once, trying to find her. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I didn't know if I had unconsciously wanted to see her again or if I was just going crazy.

When she came into my view I almost stopped walking in the procession. When I got closer to her and took in her small frame and large brown eyes, I smiled because she looked so taken aback at me. I don't know if the look was surprise, or fear, or lust, but according to my nose, it was the latter. She liked what she saw. I could smell attraction in her scent.

She didn't realize it was me from the forest but how could she. She doesn't have demon blood like me. She couldn't smell me to know. Only when she heard me would my secret be given away. For some reason that I wasn't sure about, I wanted to postpone that reveal for as long as possible. For some reason, having the upper hand over the girl was pleasing to me.

I can only imagine the tongue lashing I'l get when she finds out I tricked her. I don't know why but I look forward to the heated banter.

"Your highness", I look up to see one of my servants asking to refill my cup, and notice Kikyo also looking at me. I was staring at the girl and hadn't even realized it.

I nod my head yes and my cup is filled to the top. It's tradition not to let the King's cup go empty, but it's pointless. I could drink a room full of liquor and I would barely feel a buzz.

"Your highness, what do you do in your spare time?" Kikyo asks while taking a delicate sip of water. That's an interesting question from her. I wonder if she's asking to be polite or because she's genuinely curious.

I actually like to go for long runs barefoot, go to the midlands, train, spar, and watch the stars. But that isn't a kingly answer, so I don't say that. Instead, I tell her what I think she will want to hear.

"I enjoy reviewing matters of the kingdom, meeting with my committees, and occasionally taking trips outside the court to assess the neighboring villages." At least the last part wasn't a total lie.

Kikyo is pleased. I can tell by the way her lips go up into a smile. It makes her face look even prettier. She is probably envisioning herself accompanying me on those endeavors, having servants and courtiers alike bow to her, draping her in attention.

"What do you like to do?", I ask in return.

"I sew and knit, and read, and I also like to take strolls around the village, to speak with the people. As you know my family is noble, so I make it a priority to hear what matters to them."

I nod and eye her for a moment, using my nose to try and sniff her out. I can't tell if she's lying. She's either masked her scent, or she's telling the truth.

The third course is brought out. This time it's a cheese board, and my plate has extra servings of meat. Kikyo and her ladies dive into small talk and I assess them. They all seem like your regular courtiers, petty and cunning. I wonder how much Kikyo is like them.

Judging by their appearance I can tell they all come from wealthy houses, and my thoughts travel back to the girl. Why isn't the girl sitting with the rest of the Kikyo's ladies?

Is it because she does not have wealth? She came with them so she must be one of her ladies-in-waiting. Or could she just be a servant of Kikyo's house? I want to ask, but asking would show interest so I resist the temptation.

When Kikyo first apologized for her behavior my first thought was to ask her name, but instead, I gave a more royal answer, shrugging it off and feigning indifference.

My speech and dialogue has been well rehearsed for years. It's all a show I'm forced to put on, but Kikyo seems to like it. I don't know how that makes me feel.

The final course comes, dessert, and I decline, instead choosing to look outside and around the room. I'm not one for sweets.

The windows allow us to view the night sky, and my eyes wander up without me noticing. I pull my self back to the present knowing if someone caught me I would seem uninterested to my people.

I wanted to get up and leave right at that moment and hop to the tallest tree so I could be even closer to those stars, but I just sit still instead and wait for the evening to end.

The banquet attendees eye me constantly. They look at me me like I'm something far away and untouchable. I rule them and their existence, in a sense, revolves around me, but none of them know me, not really, none of them except the few people I begrudgingly call friend.

One of those people is sitting directly on my left, my chief adviser Miroku,and the other is the daughter of my top general in my guard and she's out on patrol. They are the only people I can be self with. They are the only people I trust here in the entire kingdom. Hell, in the entire world.

Outside of them I cant be myself around these people, around my people. That fact is why I keep going back to the earlier conversation/fight I had with the girl. I'm never allowed to speak so freely with people, lest of all with people whom I just met.

When I was with her, arguing with her, I felt free and unchained. I can't help but wonder if that was a one-off situation or if she would ignite those feeling again.

Deep down, I know I won't get to find out.

If everything goes well over these next months, I'll be engaged to her mistress and she'll leave the court or stay here and turn into one of the exact people I hate, these selfish courtiers.

With the sound of the trumpet dinner was over. Traditionally I am to leave first, but I allowed everyone else to depart instead.

I may have had selfish motivations for that, but I won't think about them now.

I watch as she watches Kikyo and when she notices the other ladies in her party stand up, she makes her way to us.

She stands out against the other courtiers like a sore thumb, and they all turn and eye her as she walks over. I know that look, they are judging her. Without knowing her they have deemed her as less than, all because she doesn't look like she is wealthy.

Her walk isn't graceful at all either. Yes, there is no way she's ever been to court. That is a comforting thought.

Now that she is closer I can really see the difference between them now. All other other ladies are in nice gowns made from expensive fabrics and covered in jewels. Their hair is flowing freely flowing having been treated to oils and softeners.

She's in a plain rough-looking gown and her hair looks to have been put up with no care for it's look. For some reason the look doesn't look bad on her though. It suits her.

The little fox demon is on her shoulder still, but I see her pull him off and I listen in to their conversation.

"But I don't want to leave you, Kagome, you're my only friend."

Liar, he's just sucking up. Even though he isn't royal he gets treated like it here. His parents were killed years ago so the palace took him in. He's annoying as hell, but no-one messes with him or they'll go through me.

"I'll come find you tomorrow Shippou, I have to work now." Shippou makes his eyes extra big and pouty but Kagome sends him on his way.

Kagome. That's her name. It suits her.

As she walks up to Kikyo her eyes meet mine, and I stare at her as she looks at me. I can hear her heart beating rapidly and I don't know if it's because she's scared of me or something else.

I am a demon after all, even if its only half so, if she's never seen one before it may startle her. Shippou doesn't count. According to all women he's 'the most adorable thing they've every seen'. I roll my eyes at that.

"Kagome!", she flinches at the sharp tone of the woman who seems to be the head lady-in-waiting and hurriedly walks over to them and takes her place behind all the other ladies at the back.

You don't make eye contact with the Soverign unless you are directly invited or are gazing at him from afar.. Kagome has already broken several rules that have been ingrained in mostly everyone else.

"Thank you your highness, tonight was lovely", Kikyo says and then goes into a deep curtsy. I take her hand and kiss it, as is expected of me.

For some reason, I still din't say anything, I just stand there in silence as Kikyo and her entire group wait for me to bid them goodbye and end the evening. When the time is right, I'll reveal myself, but not before then.

My eyes flicker to the girl, but she's looking at the ground. I keep my face impartial and straight. For some reason the fact that she seems closed in on herself doesn't sit well with me.

Miroku, noticing my silence steps in, "No, the pleasure is ours laidies. The servants will show you to your quarters." Kikyo gives me another curtsy and they all exit the great hall, with Kikyo leading them.

One by one they pass me and they all courtsey, slow and deep. When Kagome passes she looks me straight in the eye, she bows instead. I see the head lady, Tanapa or something roll her eyes at her. Bowing is acceptable, but most ladies don't usually do it.

As they all exit the hall, Kagome is the last one. Right before she crosses the threshold she turns back around and gives me a very shy smile, and then she's gone.

I'm perplexed and frozen in the my spot at that. People stare at me, or people talk about me, or people act friendly towards me only because they think it'll put them in my favor. They  _never **ever**_  are just kind to me just to do so. And they never just smile at me.

She is a strange one.

When they depart, so do I, and I head to the castle. Behind me is Miroku, my other advisers, and then my guard.

It's deep into the night, but the last thing on my mind is sleeping. I'm still thinking about that smile.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

\- V.L


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Inuyasha will make an appearance next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Something is wrong.

I know it.

I  _feel_  it.

But in my sleep addled mind I can't figure out the problem. I'm warm, comfortable, and I feel refreshed; like I just slept ten hours. There should be no issues here but yet...

I feel it in my bones.  _Something_  is off. My eyes are so heavy from sleep that I can't even open them to check for any light entering the room.

I take another few seconds, but when I can't figure out what's plaguing me I do the only reasonable thing I can.

I turn over and I fall back to sleep.

* * *

Apparently, getting a good nights rest is the problem. Well, not a problem for me, but a problem, none the less.

I didn't even realize I had slept in until Tanada stormed into my room berating me for doing so.

I was in such a deep sleep that I didn't even hear her come in. It wasn't until she started shaking me that I finally started to come to. I never sleep so heavily. You always have to be on the look-out for bandits, or if Lady Kikyo needs me.

I was so shaken by the sudden shock of it that my heart went on galloping like a horse for a long time after. It had taken me a while to calm down.

Tanada was not amused, and didn't accept any of my sleepy apologies. She just left in a huff and told me to 'hurry my lazy ass up'

Even now, huddled in Kikyo's bed chambers helping her to get dressed, she keeps throwing irritated glances my way.

I ignore them and carry on with my work.

It really wasn't my fault that I didn't wake up before the crack of dawn like I normally do.

There were heavy dark furs on the windows, so the sun didn't wake me, and they have no animals here, so there was virtually no noise to stir me.

And the bed, Gods the bed. It was something out of a dream. I'm used to cots, the cold ground, and maybe occasionally a few thin furs, but never a real-life futon.

It was thick and warm and soft, and as soon as my head hit it the topmost layer, I was out.

And it was big, as was the room it was in. I was shocked when Kili, one of the servants, showed me to my chambers.

Of course I couldn't stay with the rest of the ladies, probably Tanada's doing, but I won in the end.

Initially I thought I would have to pitch my tent and sleep outside, but on my way out I was stopped by Kili who said Shippou sent her to make sure I was okay.

It made me wonder how much power Shippou hold here to be able to give people orders.

When we got the domicile I had to be convinced this was solely for servants. Instead of one giant room where all the help slept, like was tradition, there were a catacomb of rooms, and each only held two servants.

Room assignments stayed the same, so inhabitants were free to keep clothing and personal items by their bed.

I wasn't use to this luxury, which is why my mouth hung open during the entire tour, all the way to my room.

Was it because they were demons that they demanded these type of indulgences?

Or was this how people should treat even the lower class? I didn't think too long on it as I fell asleep almost instantly.

I'm currently in Kikyo's chambers trying hard to focus on the task at hand.

If I thought the room I slept in nice, then this room took my breath away. The opulence of the court flowed into even the sleeping quarters.

The carpet was a dark maroon like the color of rich blood, and all the furniture was carved out of dark cherry wood. The walls were accented with marble, and there was silk cloth hanging on the ceiling draped against the walls. It looked like it was gently caressing it.

I've done this hundreds of times over; pick out her clothes, bath her, style her hair, and then send her on her way, but a new piece of information is distracted me.

When I first came in not even thirty minutes ago, everyone else was already up and waiting on me. After I greeting Kikyo I began to move around to look for her items, but she stopped me and told me something amazing.

"Kagome, you are not needed today." That was all she had said. I didn't want to ask questions to take anything for granted so I just gave a "yes mistress", and I continued on with my duties.

As I fixed her fair, I looked more in depth at the detailed paintings on the ceiling. It was decorated in extravagant dramatic scenes. There were cherubs, and there were people dancing and singing, and there angels looking down upon us.

I thought that was ironic considering we are in a demon court.

Her bed was raised off the ground and was flanked by four bed posts with silk cloth strewn around, cascading down into a sweeping pattern.

There were giant windows with no fabric, but I could see it had been folded up and laid beside the windows. A lady doesn't sleep past sunrise, or say they say.

As I went into her wardrobe and collected some pearls for her hair, I peeked outside the giant windows to look out at the court, already bustling and alive.

"Kagome", Lady Kikyo called me and I turned to look at her.

"No pearls today. Use the diamonds." I nod and push the hidden button on the jewely box to expose the jewels. Today must be a special day for the diamonds to make an appearance. She must be seeing the King again.

I find myself looking back outside. Women and men in brightly covered clothing were walking around joyfully, talking loudly and laughing.

"Kagome!" The sharp shrill of Tanade's voice makes me jump, and brings me out of my daydreaming. I hurriedly return to Kikyo's side to finish up.

Not even her usual nasty demeanor can dampen my mood. After my duties this morning I'm free to do as I please. That is enough to help me to ignore her foul temperament.

I've never had this before. I usually work everyday, with my only break coming at night when I rest, or the occasionally small breaks in the day when Kikyo is napping or is bathing.

I assume that there are servants who are better suited to tend to Kikyo than me for the day and that is why I am not needed. They have better bred for the task of accompanying her around the court.

So, after this was done, I would be free to venture out. That alone gave me a pep in my step.

It took us less than an hour to perfect Kikyo's look, and by us, I mean me.

The moment I stepped in the room the others immediately stopped their half-assed efforts and went to get themselves ready.

She looked beautiful, but it didn't take much. She could be covered in mud and bald, and she would still be beautiful.

As Kikyo walked past me to leave, I offered her a small 'good luck' smile. It wasn't reciprocated though, and the other ladies just rolled their eyes as they passed me, not even sparing me a glance.

I followed them out of the room and down the corridor until I was left standing out in the front while they continued on. There was a carriage out waiting for them.

I watched them all until they were out of sight, and I wondered for the first time ever how it would feel to accompany them during their royal promenades.

How it would feel to dine like I did yesterday, every day. To speak with gorgeous intelligent woman, like Kikyo, who will talk about art and music. Who will teach me things.

I shake my head to bring myself back to reality. That will never be me. So is life, I guess.

I back up and turn around, only to immediately run into somebody who was standing too close behind me.

After I steady myself I look up to see a tall pretty human woman with a kind face.

Gods.

Are  _all_  the women here gorgeous?

"Hi, I'm Sango", she announces as she bows slightly and offers up a smile when she stands up. She has on a lovely light yellow dress with a light pink sash, and her thick hair is up in a ponytail.

On her face is light pink makeup that matches her ensemble. She also has a brown strap across her shoulder.

"Are you here with Kikyo?" She asks me.

Her informal mention of my mistress assures me that she is of noble blood. Only people of the same rank can address one another so casually.

"Yes ma'am, I am. I'm Kagome and I'm here with Lady Kikyo while she tours the grounds and becomes acclimated with the palace."

She nods her head and studies me for a moment. I cut my eyes to the left at her appraisal, a nervous habit, until she begins to speak again.

"No ma'ams. What are your duties for the rest of the day?"

"Huh" I say, unintelligibly. Her question takes me back, as usually my only duties are to be at Kikyo's beck and call. But since I'm relieved for today I don't know what I'm to do.

She just smiles at my idiocy. "What are your plans for the rest of the day?" She asks me again.

I think for a while, glancing up at the clouds and the sun and the sky. Another habit I need to break; my eyes and my mind wander easily.

"I guess I don't have any plans? I don't have to tend to Lady Kikyo today."

She nods her head in understanding. "Oh, so today is your off-day?"

"Off-day?" I repeat, mine a question to her statement.

An off-day. Is that what this is then? If so, then I want more of them.

"Yeah, I kind of want to go out and look around the palace. Maybe look at some of the items in the market."

"Did you want to hang out with me today?" I whip my head towards her, having not ever been asked that question.

Me and my brother Sota use to spend hours playing and running around our village, but we never 'hung out', I don't think so anyway.

I'm hesitant. What if I don't know how to hang out properly? What if I make a fool of myself? What is she asks me something that I can't answer.

She's still looking at me waiting patiently while I question myself in my head.

I'm still doubtful and nervous, but...

"Yes, I'd love to."

Sango takes off walking and I fall into step beside her and we head in the direction of the outer most portion of the palace towards the main gates.

We were quiet at first with me just following and her showing me around the palace, but we soon started talking and then that turned into laughing.

I realize I really like her and I wonder if the other people here are as nice as her and Shippou.

I learn that she is the daughter of the highest ranking General in the royal guard, General Houko. I also learn that she is also in that guard herself, and that she is the first female to do so.

She laughs off my surprised look.

She told me she sought me out because I looked out of place.

"Because of my dress?" I ask her.

"No, because you look kind", she replies.

I also learn that she didn't have many friends here, just two guys that are also in the palace. Apparently despite how friendly people look here they can be snobbish if you are not like them.

Money can do that too people, I've learned.

She said she's more down to earth than that. I don't know what earth is, but she does seem nice. She is friendly and sweet and didn't get upset at any of my questions I asked about the grounds.

She took me to all the main places in the palace.

What I saw coming in was just a small portion of the kingdom. We work our way inward. I see the smaller domiciles, where most people lived and where my room was also located.

She also took me to the gardens which was giant and expansive and seemed to never end.

We also saw a large building made completely out of marble that she called 'The Gallery'. She said there was an art museum and a hall where music concerts were held. There was also a li-br-ary there.

I've heard the term, but I'm not 100% sure of what it was. I also don't ask so I don't look stupid.

The last place we go is the inner castle, where the King lives and works.

No courtier could enter the main entrance without permission, but there was a portion on the outside that was open to everyone. It was a large room with many seats where the King came down and made announcements and gave pardons.

Council meetings were also held here and the public could sometimes gather and listen in.

After the tour, it was time for the part I've been anticipating since I got here, The Marketplace.

"How long have you been here?" I ask her as we make our way to the stands.

Even though I didn't know where I was going, even in spite of the tour I just received, I could still find the market just off sound alone. The closer we got the louder it became.

"I've been here my whole life."

"So you are a noble?" I ask the question that's been on my mind for a while. She certainly looked like it and her demeanor suggested it, but she didn't treat me like the other nobles I've met.

"Yes and no. My father joined the royal court before I was born. He was a rogue demon hunter, and the King needed his expertise once. He stayed and he worked his way up to general. A lot of people respect him. We're not noble, but the title comes with a lot of prestige so they treat us like it."

I nodded my head at her explanation. I was about to open my mouth to respond but I was stopped by the sight of entrance of the market. I could see at least twenty stands with more disappearing down the line.

I hated to be rude and abandon Sango, but I couldn't help myself, my feet just took off. The first few are clothing booths, and I admired the bright colors and soft fabrics.

The proprietors were all so nice, and even extended an offer for me the to touch the fabrics on the tables. I wanted to, but I respectfully declined. It wasn't my place.

There were rough looking cottons and smooth looking silks. And then there was some fabrics in between that I had never seen. I wanted to touch them all, but I refrained.

Next is jewelry stalls. I stop and take a few seconds to look over every piece. I had seen some of these stones before as Kikyo has many, but I've never had an opportunity to really stop and admire them.

I had no money, but still, having the option to look closely was nice. I turn around to see Sango following behind me with a smile on her face.

She can probably tell I have never seen any place like this.

At one stand in particular the shop owner greets us when he sees her. He bows low and long in a sign of great respect.

"Greetings Lady Sango, would you like to try anything on?" He asks while gesturing to the table.

"Not me, but my friend would."

It took me a moment to realize I was the friend she was mentioning.

"Is there anything you want to try on Miss?" He asks while looking at me.

YES, I wanted to scream. I want to try on the pearls and the emeralds and the rubies and everything in between! Pearls first. They glittered like beacons to me.

I've heard gossip that most women favored diamonds, but I'm a pearl girl. Which is why I put them on Kikyo so much. I loved being able to hold them, even if it just briefly.

As beautiful as they are I have to remember who I am here.

"No thank you", I tell him with a smile and a bow.

Sango looks confused. Judging my how wide my eyes were just a moment ago I'm sure she thought I would adamantly say yes, but it was pointless. No matter how many things I tried on, I would never be able to buy anything here. I would never be able to afford it.

Sango asks me one more time.

"Are you sure?"

_No._

"Yes."

And I bow to the shop owner again and then we make our way deeper inside to look at the other stands.

The sweet music in the market was the most beautiful thing I had heard. I didn't think the ambiance could get any better until something hit me, a smell.

It smelled like meat, and sweet, and delicious, and like new things I had never smelled before. I might as well have been floating as I made my way to the stands with the edibles.

The 'Food District', Sango called it.

A few stands had small fire pits with thin sheets over them and on top was delicious looking meats cooking alongside vegetables.

A few more stands had exotic fruits and vegetables hanging from the room, and large barrels of ground of spices and rice.

We passed a bread stand that had regular bread like I was use to, but also different color goods that I had never seen. They had rolls and muffins and other things that I had never had the privilege of consuming.

We continued walking until a loud greeting drew out attention.

"Lady Sango!" We turned at the voice to see a dark haired woman waving adamantly in our direction.

I noted the second formal greeting, and wondered why she didn't introduce herself to me in that manner.

The woman was at a meat stand, and there was a covered fire pit in the back with a small chimney that looked to be made of brick. It was emanating sweet smelling smoke.

She bowed deep as we got closer. "Good afternoon Lady Sango, would you like to try something?"

They really like for people to try things here.

"Hi Levsi, no thanks, but my friend might. This is Kagome, she's a lady-in-waiting for Lady Kikyo, the new suitor for the King."

I bow at the lady, who I could now see is a cat demon.

She doesn't answer me, just turns around and pulls out something from the small oven.

"Here you go." She extends out to me a thin wooden stick stuck through several pieces of meat and vegetables.

"Oh. No thank you, I don't have any money." I say with my hands raised.

Her and Sango share an amused look.

"That's okay", Levsi says, "it's a sample." At my confused look she continues.

"It's just a small piece of what I'm selling so you can decide if you really want to but it", and she places it into my hand.

I glanc at Sango, who nods at me, and I take a small bite.

And then another and then, my Gods. This was phenomenal. It was juicy and crispy and so tasty. It was a little sweet as well. I finished the entire thing in what felt like only seconds.

"What was that?" I ask as she takes the stick from me.

"It's a kabab. That one was chicken, pineapple, and sweet purple onions with spices from India."

I had no idea what a pineapple was, or what a India was, but I desperately wanted to. I had had chicken before, but it was bland and dry. Nothing like this.

"Thank you so much." I say to here with a giant smile, and me and Sango turn around to continue our journey into the market.

Right as we begin to walk away we stop at the sound of my name, and we turn to see Levsi walking up to us with two more sticks in her hand.

"Here", she says as she puts them in my hands before I can protest.

"Another chicken one, and this one is beef, carrots, and potatoes". She was heading back before I could say anything. I yell out a 'thank you' and she waves at me as we head off.

Sango walks deeper into the market as I follow behind silently eating my kabob samples. We stop at a large stone on the ground with something tall sicking out of it.

Sango looks at it for a second and then archs her perfect eyebrow and turns to me and signs.

"I have to go. I have to attend a meeting at 3 today."

I hurriedly walk up to the stone and look down, wondering what she saw that told her the time.

At my blank look she elaborates.

"It's a sundial. Depending on where the shadow is, that tells you the time. Since the shadow is here", she points towards the top right, "it's now 2."

I nod my head, understanding her somewhat, but I don't ask questions so I don't sound stupid.

"Lets head back". She says and grabs my two empty stick and tosses them into a nearby basket beside the sundial.

As we left the 'food district' as she called it, I eyed\ one stand in particular. There were large painted seeds on the stand, but they were too big to be normal plant seeds.

The stand was also emitting a very sweet scent. The stand owner had short brown hair, and when our eyes met, he waved at me.

Sango notices my look, and I guess I had stopped walking because she does too.

"You keep heading to the entrance and I'll meet up with you."

I nod and continued on. Before I even make it to the front Sango has caught back up with me.

"You're very fast", I tell her, and then wish I hadn't said anything in case that offended her.

"No, you are very slow", she says and then we both bust out laughing.

I follow Sango out of the market and into the palace and it takes me a while to figure out where we are, but I realize we are back at the domiciles.

"It was fun today. I'll see you a little later okay." She says in parting as she pulls the strap on her body to the front and I can see that a bag attached. She opens it and pulls out a small box. "Here you go."

I stare at her hands for a moment and shake my head.

"I cant take this, I don't have any money." I tell her.

She rolls her eyes, and I wonder if I've upset her.

"Call it a welcome gift. We do it for all the new people."

I don't believe her, but she doesn't give me time to protest further because she shoves the box into my hands and takes off.

"What is it? "I yell at her as she gets further and further away.

"Chocolate" she yells back, and then she's out of sight.

What is cho-co-late?

* * *

Just like this morning, waking up is tough since I'm so conformable. But, unlike this morning, I wasn't awakened in a fright. I came to consciousness slowly and peacefully. I hadn't had a nap in years.

I get up from the futon and pull back the cloth on the windows, surprised to see the sun still high in the sky.

I felt like I had slept till the next day. Judging from the sun it looked like it wouldn't be dark for another few hours. That means I could still explore.

When I got back from the market I went straight to my room, not knowing where I could and could not go in this dwelling.

Another one of ladies was there in the room when I arrived. She had came back to get some items. Her name was Eri.

After introducing herself she told me that I could go anywhere I wanted. And that they had a lovely bath house down the hall.

That peaked my interest, as I had only had baths outside, and they had to be quick so Kikyo wouldn't be left waiting. Eri left and came back to the room and handed me a wicker basket with pile of bathing supplies.

"These are yours. Keep them beside your bed. The bath room is down the hall and to the left. " And then she was gone, off to the kitchens, I think she said.

So I left to find the bath house, following her directions.

I wasn't sure which door, but I could smell sweet scents and I could see steam emanating from one, so I pulled back the mat to see a giant bath of pretty blueish-green water.

There were bamboo shoots all around the bath with long cords attached. I didn't know what they were for, so I just chose a spot and stripped down and stepped in.

The water was the perfect temperature, and I wondered how they were heating it.

I took some of the sweet smelling soaps from the basket and one of the smaller clothes and lathered it up. I stood up and washed my body.

I then used one of the small vials to wash my hair, massaging my scalp until it felt clean.

I was covered in soap, so I went under the water and rinsed my body and my hair. When I re-surfaced a few other ladies had walked in. They offered me a smile and undressed and got in. They were human. I noticed one reaching for the cord and I watched her, curious as to what would happen.

She stood under the shoot and then pulled the long string and water flowed down the spigot and onto her head.

Wow. This place had everything. I felt my self turning around to get out, but then I stopped when I realized I didn't have to rush.

I could stay as long as I wanted.

So I turned back around and washed my body again, and this time, instead of going under to rinse off, I stood up, just like the other lady, and pulled the string letting the hot water fall over me.

Oh my Hods. This felt amazing. After I was completely clean I sunk back into the water and I decided I would just stay there and just relax for a while.

A while turned into a long time later, and my skin was shriveled and red when I surfaced. I dried off using the large soft cloth in the basket and slipped my gown back on. I then made my way back to my room.

When I got back there were new clothes on my bed. There was a sleep kimono and a new gown. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was way nicer than my usual day-wear. I would thank Eri later, and try to give her back the gown.

I slipped on the white sleep kimono and sat down on my bed, and, before I knew it, I was waking up.

I decide I want to go out and see some more of the palace, but first….

I go behind my futon and grab the box Sango had given me earlier.

I opened it up to see six smaller parcels inside. They were wrapped with string and I picked one up and closed the box. The sweet smell from that stand I saw on my way out of the Market was also coming from inside this box.

I unwrapped it to see a dark square, similar in looks to a smooth pebble. Sango had called it chocolate. I put it up to my mouth and licked it. Wow. It tasted like it smelt, sweet and tasty.

I took a big bite and was hit by an explosion in my mouth. It was smooth like a rock, but it was melting in my mouth. At that moment I decided something serious. I love chocolate.

When I finished eating, I was remorseful, as that was the best thing I've ever eaten. My eyes drift over to the box behind my futon.

No.

I mean, I shouldn't.

Should I?

I should save them.

I said that I would save them.

_Who the hell said that?_

I'm back in the box before I know it. The other pieces are chocolate as well, but they are different. One is white, one was darker, and a few are the same color as before, but they have something inside.

One has something crunchy and one has a sweet cream-like substance inside.

They are all delicious, but the white one is my favorite. Before I know it, the entire box is gone. I feel full and satisfied. But, I could still have more if the opportunity presented itself.

I decide it's time to get dressed. I put back on my same Kimono and use something else that was in the basket that I had only heard of. It is mint leaves that you chew around your mouth to make it better in the mornings.

I did that and then I smoothed out my sheets, hid my empty box of shame, and head out into the day.

There was only one place I want to go, 'The Gallery". Sango said it was a museum, and I had been thinking about ever since she showed me.

Between my nap, the chocolate, the samples, and the nap, I felt good. I felt full and well-rested, two new feelings for me.

I felt…..happy.

I guess a break from work can do that for you.

I want more breaks. For my next assignment, whatever that is, I will try to ask for that.

One day off, and if I'm really feeling bold, maybe even two.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

\- V.L.


End file.
